The NewComers
by Dragonwing5
Summary: Story 1 in the NewComers series. Three new mutants come to the Xavier institute. Who are they? What can they do? And what will happen now that they are there? You'll just have to find out, won't you? Please review!


Author's Note: I haven't been interested in X-Men very long, and I really only like the X-Men Evolution series. But I felt like I could write a pretty decent fanfic, so I did. The three characters that are introduced in this fanfic are my own and I would ask that even if some people don't like them, that no one else use them. Other than those, the other characters are from X-men Evolution and are property of Warner Brothers. Also since I don't know that much about it, not everything is going to be "accurate", but I'm learning and I like what I do. Also, I can't do accents. So Kurt and Rogue pretty much talk like everyone else. Enjoy! ~Dragonwing  
  
One  
  
~ "C'mon let's go!" Kurt shouted, as he, Jean, Scott, and Kitty headed for the jet. "Slow down, they aren't even an hour away." Jean said. "I don't see why you're so excited." "Well they are the first new mutants in a while," Kitty pointed out. "And Cerebro found them just when Professor Xavier was about to shut it off. We're lucky it found them before he did." "Yeah I suppose," Jean said. By now they were in the jet and heading for the spot Cerebro said the new mutants were at. Scott turned to Jean, "Did he say what they could do?" She shook her head, "Nope, all he told me was that there were three of them, that they are 16, 19, and 22. And that they're all girls." "Oh, well that really helps." Kurt snorted. They finally came to the area the computer had said the new mutants were at. But when they got out of the jet, no one was there. "Well," Kurt said crossing his arms, "I see grass, trees, a barn, and a cow. But no new mutants. Not even someone who isn't a mutant!" "Well," Kitty said looking around, "Maybe they left just before we got here." "No," Jean murmured, "they've got to still be here, maybe they're a little farther ahead." "Or maybe we're right behind you." Jean jumped. They all turned around and there stood the new mutants. Cerebro had been right about one thing so far, they were all girls. One had golden hair that came up just above her ear lobes in the back and sides, and came down in long curved bangs on one side of her forehead. And did she? Yes! She had golden colored eyes too! And we're not talking goldish tint; they were real, solid, gold, even her pupils were a darker gold! She was wearing blue jeans with a yellow top, a pair of dark brown hiking boots, and a black leather jacket that came down to her knees. The second one had dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail with two strands of hair that came down to cover her ears and green eyes. But she was dressed rather strangely. She had on long blue flares, blue tennis shoes, a blue turtleneck, and a long blue leather jacket with sleeves that completely covered her hands. Considering that it was still late summer, none of them really saw the need for the turtleneck. Then the third one had curly/crinkley red hair that came down just above her shoulders, hazel-greenish eyes, and a few freckles. She was wearing baggy army camouflage pants, hiking boots, a red Harley Davidson T-shirt, and a jeans jacket. "Hi," Jean said stepping forward, "My name is Jean, and this is Scott, Kitty, and Kurt." She pointed to each of them when she said their name. The golden haired girl stepped forward, "I'm Linzie, this is Cora," she gestured toward the girl dressed in all blue, "and this is Samantha." She nodded to the other girl. Jean smiled, "Nice to meet you. We'd like to talk to you if that's ok?" They nodded. "Ok, we're from the Xavier institute. Professor Xavier gives mutants a place to stay and helps them learn to control their abilities. He's a mutant himself, so he knows what its like for us. Would you come with us to meet him and see if he can help you?" "And you guys are mutants too? The girl called Samantha asked. "Uh- huh," Kitty said, "The institute is a really great place. I think you guys would like it there." "Just a sec." Linzie said. They turned away and talked for a few minutes. When they turned back around Cora nodded, "We'll go with you and check it out." "Great," Scott said. They all got in the jet and headed back.  
Two  
  
~  
  
On the way back, Cora, Linzie, and Samantha learned some more about what went on at the institute, and learned about the group that had picked them up. All three of them were pretty sure that they would like it there, Samantha was a little skeptical, but it was Cora who was completely fascinated. She found it strange. Here out of the blue, was a group of people who were offering them a place to stay and help to control their powers. And they were all mutants too! There was this brown haired boy who had to wear special glasses so that he wouldn't barbeque everything he looked at. A girl with brown hair who could phase through anything solid. Another boy with black hair and blue fur and could teleport certain distances. And another girl with auburn hair who could read people's thoughts and lift things with her mind! It was almost unbelievable, and they had said that there were more mutants where they were going! They had also told them about the high school that some of them went to. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. Bayville High. But, she couldn't go there. She could hardly go anywhere. These people from the institute didn't know why yet, they had all decided to wait and tell them what they could do when they got there. "Now which of you is what age?" Jean asked, breaking Cora's train of thought. "I'm 19," Linzie said, "Coras' 16 and Sam is 22." "And last names?" "Oh right. Sorry about that. Are full names are Linzie Compton, Cora Wood, and Samantha De Lombre." "Ok, I just wanted to make sure." Jean smiled and turned back around in her seat. No one said much more the rest of the way. * * * They arrived at the Xavier Institute about a half-hour later. Jean and the others led them to a large den where the girls assumed the other mutants and Professor Xavier were waiting. They were right. Professor Xavier greeted them with a warm smile. Cora immediately liked him. He was younger than she had expected but not quite as old either, and she guessed he had maybe been in an accedent seeing how he was in a wheel chair. After welcoming them Professor Xaivier introduced them to the other people in the room. There was a girl with black gloves and white streaks in her hair who was introduced as Rogue. A black woman with white hair whose name was Ororo, a black boy whose name was Evan. A big man who also had blue fur who was called Hank. And a quiet, stern looking guy whose name was Logan, (or Wolverine, Kitty had told her later). "I'm glad you decided to give this place a chance." Professor Xavier said. "I think you will be glad you did." He reached out his hand, Linzie shook it, but Cora and Samantha kept their hands to themselves. "Is there a problem?" he asked. Samantha and Cora looked uncertain. "Its alright," he said assuringley, "If it has to do with your mutations, you don't have to be afraid to show us. Cora took a deep breath, "Its nothing personal," she said, "It's just that not many people like to shake my hand. Because of what it looks like." "Show me" he said, "You don't have to worry." Cora stuck out her arm a little ways and pulled up her sleeve. Kitty sucked in her breath, and Evan just stared. Cora's hand was patched with blue green scales, and her nails were a deep blue and looked more like some kind of darts instead of fingernails. "Why don't you wear gloves?" Rogue suggested. Cora spread her fingers wide to reveal thin, blue, rubbery webbing between each finger. "Oh, well never mind." Rogue said quietly. Cora pulled her hand back; "It's like that with my feet too. And that's not all of it," she said. "What else can there be?" Evan asked. Ororo gave him a stern look and he shut his mouth. Cora sighed and took off her jacket. She reached up and pulled down her turtleneck on one side. And there on the side of her neck was a set of gills! Patches of the same blue green scales also dotted her neck and shoulders. "Wow," Kurt whispered. "And then," Cora pushed back on of the long strands of hair covering her ears. Her ears started out normally, but then they fanned out sort of like fishes fins do, they had strange, green, bonelike things coming out to separate the webbing, not to mention the patches of blue and green scales. Cora let her hair fall back down to cover her ear; no one said anything about it. "What about you Samantha?" Jean asked her. "First of all, just call me Sam." She said. "And second, the only reason I didn't shake his hand is because I didn't want to break it." "Explain please," Hank said. "Actually I can't explain it, because I don't know how it happens." Sam answered. "All I know is that I can't hold very many breakable things, shake someone's hand, or hit anyone or anything very hard. If I do, I usually break something." Hank considered this; "Maybe I can run an x-ray and see if that will tell us anything. But first, Linzie as long as we're on the subject, why don't you tell us what you can do. I mean, if you know exactly." "Ok," Linzie said. "My situation is a bit simpler to explain. If I see someone get hurt, and I want them to be better, all I have to do is think about it and touch them, and they'll automatically heal, or I can sometimes tap into their, um, it's a sort of "medical history" that's stored in everyone's mind, I can tap into it and activate some of the pain from old injuries. But it's pretty hard so I don't do it very often. Actually, I've only done it twice." "That can be a pretty useful ability." Scott said. "Yes, but it could be dangerous, depending who knows about it." Ororo said. "Well," Professor Xavier said, " I certainly want to learn much more about all of your abilities. But first, why don't we let Hank run that x-ray on Samantha. And then if it's alright with everyone, I'd like to see how the girls do in the danger room.  
  
Three  
  
~  
  
Hank and Sam walked back into the room where everyone was waiting. "Ok, the x-rays are finished but it'll take a while for them to develop." he said "Why don't you go ahead and see how the newbees do in the danger room. They should be done by then." "Alright Hank." Professor Xavier said. "Come with me." He motioned towards the door leading out into the hallway. "What's the danger room?" Linzie whispered to Jean. "It's sort of a virtual reality room that we use to train in." she whispered back. "Don't worry, Professor X just wants to see how you guys would do in a fight." "Sounds fun" Cora said dryly. "Yeah," Sam agreed just as dryly, "Great welcome. Say hello, get a few introductions, then put us into combat."  
  
When Sam, Cora, and Linzie walked into the danger room, it was pitch black. Then it brightened somewhat and they were in what looked like a city alleyway. They started walking and came to a fork in the alley. "Which way should we go?" Sam asked. But before anyone could answer, three huge spikes shot out and blocked the way to the left. "Well that answers that question." Cora shouted as they bolted down the right alley. They ran on for a few minutes when suddenly, a large gust of wind lifted Sam clear off her feet and onto a nearby roof! Sam picked herself up just in time to dodge another huge spike. It was too dim to see who had thrown it, but she did see the outline of her attacker's form. She bolted towards the other side of the roof, and while the person attacking her got ready to throw another spike, she dashed up and slipped around behind him. She locked her hands together and sent him a, what she hoped was light, blow in the middle of his back. Her assailant went flying and sprawled unconscious on the far side of the roof. Samantha ran over to a drainpipe on the side of the building, took hold and slid down. While this was going on, Linzie and Cora had problems of their own. Linzie was trying to look for the one who had sent that wind. And while she was doing that, Cora felt someone come up and grab her from behind. She yelped and immediately stuck her nails deep into the forearm of the person who had grabbed her. Whoever it was gave a low grunt and pushed her away. Without even looking back, she bolted down the street and dashed into a small alley that branched off from the main one. She tried to catch her breath and looked down at her hands. The veins on the back of her hands had turned dark purple and she could actually see what she thought was the blood flowing through them! It was all she could do to keep herself from fainting. Then she noticed that two of her nails had come out in her attacker's arm. Where they had been, there was now a small, soft, new nail slowly growing and hardening in the old ones' place. Well that's something new. Cora thought. I'll have to ask about that if I ever get out of this place. As if to answer her question as to whether she would get out or not, Samantha and Linzie came running from different directions and strait into her. When they did, the alley disappeared and they were standing in a solid white room. Ororo, Evan with bruises on his shoulders and arms, and Logan were in the room too. Cora looked at her friends. Both had a bruise or two to show for this, and she did too. Her hands were back to normal now, she was grateful for that. Then, Scott opened the door leading out of the danger room and they all walked out.  
Four  
  
~  
  
Kitty held up one of the small blue darts that Logan had pulled out of his arm. "Wow," she said. "I've never seen anything like this, that's for sure." Professor Xavier looked at the other one. " Most likely they are a kind of spike that some fish have. And from what Hank has found out, they're poisonous too. They also would have done a lot of damage if Logan didn't have his healing factor." He set the dart down inside of a pettry dish. "I'd be careful with them if I were you Cora. And from the way you described what your veins looked like after they came out, it may be possible that the poison is stored somewhere around your wrist or is in your blood itself." "Hank will definitely want to take a look at that." Jean said. "Hey!" Kurt spoke up, "I've just thought of a name for her!" "Name?" Linzie asked. "Yeah," Kurt said. "You know how we told you how we all have a sort of code name?" They nodded. "Well I think I've got one for Cora." "What is it?" Rogue asked. He grinned. "Piranha." "Piranha?" Kitty asked. Evan tried not to laugh. Cora considered this. "It could work," she said, "Thanks Kurt, I'll think about it."  
  
Hank rushed into the room; his faced masked with a mix of surprise, amazement, and excitement. "You.have.to come and see these x-rays!" He panted, "Your not going to believe this!" They all ran to the infirmary where Hank had the x-rays set up. "What is it?" Logan asked as they ran through the doors. Hank was getting more excited by the minute. "Take a look at this!" he turned on the light behind the x-rays. "First look at her bones," he said, more somber now, "They're hardly bones at all! It's just a thin layer of bone over something else." "What's the something else?" Samantha asked. Hank turned to a close up of one of her bones and pointed to the center of it. "It's rock!"  
  
Five  
  
~ "Wow," Cora whispered, "So that's why Sam is so strong." No one else could say anything. "Well," Professor Xavier broke the silence, "That certainly does prove it. Actually, it's quite extraordinary. I don't think I've ever heard of someone with a mutation like this." He turned to Sam who looked like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water over her head, "Samantha, when did you first start showing the amount of strength you have? Can you remember?" Sam cam out of her daze, "Um, let me think. Uh, I think I was about five. Maybe six." "That's pretty young," Ororo commented, "And you have no control over it?" "Some," Samantha said, "But not much." "We really haven't had time to think about controlling it lately, or ever for that matter." Linzie said. "Why is that?" Kurt asked. "We've had to move around a lot," Cora told him, "And we've pretty much stayed together since we met. When was that Linzie? Five years ago?" Linzie nodded, "Six this Christmas." "How long have you been around here?" Kitty asked. "We're staying with my aunt Blanch out in the country near where you found us." Linzie said. "I guess we've been here a couple of weeks." "Your aunt Blanch!" Cora gasped, "She doesn't know where we are, and it's been hours!" "I'll show you where a phone is so you can call her." Jean said. She and Cora left the room. "Samantha," Professor Xavier had been thinking about something, she turned to him now, "Yes?" "Samantha, I think it would be a good idea for you to work with Logan here, he has a similar. condition and will most likely be the best one to help you with controlling your strength." Sam looked over at Logan out of the corner of her eye, so far Mr. Set and Stern hadn't said very much. She wondered if she could get him to talk a little more. Whoa! Pulse check! Why did she even care? Doesn't matter. Just shrug it off and forget about it. No problem. Right?  
  
"Is that alright with you Logan?" Professor X. asked. "Sure," he said a little gruffly, "I'll help her with it." So he does know how to talk. Sam thought, I can already see this is going to take awhile. * * * Cora came back in with Jean, "I called your Aunt Linzie, she says we can come and get our things, -and finish explaining- whenever we can get over there." "Ok," Sam nodded. "It's not too late if you want to go ahead and get your things now," Hank said, "You should have time." "Ok," Linzie said, "Let's go."  
  
Six  
  
~  
  
Kitty, Scott and Ororo went with them to get their things. Linzie's Aunt Blanch lived in a yellow and white ranch house with a huge front porch. (And it had more wind chimes on it than a bird had feathers.) Linzie's Aunt Blanch was a cheery, wide-eyed woman with rusty colored hair that was starting to gray. While Sam, Linzie and Cora went inside to get what they needed, Kitty Scott and Ororo talked with Blanch. "I'm so glad the girls found a place they could stay and work on controlling those powers of theirs. I swear I've just about had to put a new foundation on my porch it's gotten so bad at times." "We're glad you agree," Ororo said, "And they can come back any time they like." "Oh I don't worry," Blanch smiled, "Not that I haven't enjoyed their being here, oh no. Linzie looks so much like her mother, my sister, that I've been traveling Memory Lane ever since they've been here!" She's really is nice. Kitty thought. "And ever since my Carl passed away, it's been nice to have some company other than my cat." Blanch was saying, "Oh, but, listen to me just babbling away! They should be about ready by now; they didn't bring much to begin with anyway. I'll be right back." She bustled into the house. "Certainly likes to talk doesn't she?" Scott said. "I think she's nice," Kitty said looking at a wind chime decorated with stars and clouds. A few minutes later, they came out of the house. Each of the girls had a medium sized dufflebag, each a different color and style. "Well, let's go." Scott said walking back towards the car they had come in. "Oh, we'll follow you guys ok?" Cora said. "How?" asked Ororo, "Sam has a car." Linzie said. She and Cora waited with Samantha's bag while she went around the house. They heard an engine start up, then a red jeep pulled around from the back of the house. Linzie gave her Aunt a hug and she and Cora moved to clime into the jeep. "Alright then," Ororo said, she, Kitty and Scott headed toward their car. "You take care now! You can always come here if you need to! All of you!" Blanch waved as the two cars pulled out of her driveway and onto the dusty road.  
Seven  
  
~  
  
Back at the institute, Linzie and Cora were given a room to share, and Samantha got a small room to herself. After they were all settled in, Professor Xavier took Cora, Sam and Linzie to another room to tell them a little bit more about their new arrangement. "I'm very glad all of you decided to give this place a chance," he began. "And I truly believe it will help. Now, as to the subject of school. I'm sure Jean or someone else has told you about their going to the local High School." They nodded, "You've seen Kurt's natural state but we have found a way for him to appear normal so that he may attend the school. Do you think you would be interested in doing the same Cora?" "No I don't think so." Cora told him, "My parents were able to home school me as long as they could, and after that I continued to read and study a bit on my own. And I also don't think I would feel very comfortable. I've grown accustomed to my appearance; I've never seen myself any other way. I may take you up on the offer to use it if I say had to go to a very public place. But other than that, I don't believe so." "That's no problem," he said, "if you change your mind all you have do is say so. "Now, Linzie. This semester is just starting, would you like to go to the school for the remainder of the school year or not?" "I think I'd like to," she said, "I went to school for a good while, before my mutation kicked in, I think I'd enjoy it." "What are you gonna do about your age?" Cora asked, "You know you'll be 20 before long." "Oh, I'll just say my parents held me in preschool until I mastered the Greek alphabet." Linzie grinned. "All right then," Professor X laughed, "and I know I don't have to say anything to you about that Samantha. "Now, while you are here you will be taught to control, use and develop your abilities. Samantha, of course, will be working with Logan." "How is he similar to me?" Sam asked. "His bones are laced with adamantium. Undoubtedly, that affects his strength. He will be able to help you control yours." "Alright," Sam said. "I think Hank may be the best one suited to help you Cora," he continued, "He may be able to find out why you've adopted aquatic characteristics." "Why I'm turning into a fish." Cora said. Professor Xavier smiled. "Yes you could put it that way. And Linzie, it appears you have substantial control but it wouldn't hurt to see your full extent at the moment and what you might be capable of." "No problem." Linzie said, then yawned. "You've been up for quite a while, and you've been through a lot today. Why don't you go ahead and get a little sleep. We can finish this tomorrow." "Thanks," Linzie yawned again this time accompanied by Cora. "That sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Cora was the last one to get in bed. It always took her awhile, with the scales and all. As she lay down on her bed, trying to keep from disturbing Linzie, her mind was a complete mess. What a day. She thought sleepily, But it's been a good one. Probably one of the best I've ever had, well except for that whole danger room thing. I could do without that. But I'm probably going to be in there a lot more from now on. But at least we've found a good turn in life, new friends, the start of a better life, and a new home.  
End  
  
~ 


End file.
